Lippen so rot wie Blut
by darkwings1
Summary: ...All die Tränen, die heut fallen…All die Augen, die so rot geweint sind….Es ist alles so leer…. Heute funkeln nur noch die Sterne, die Sterne über deinem Grab. Sie behalten die Erinnerung an uns, auch wenn die Menschen uns vergessen... HP x DM


So, nach langer Zeit mal was Neues von mir...

Ich weiß selbst nicht so ganz, was ich davon halten soll… ist irgendwann nachts mal so um kurz nach 3 entstanden… nun…. Wie gesagt, ich weiß nicht…

Wie findet ihr es?

Slash: HP/ DM  
Charadeath

Und es gehört immer noch keiner mir

Also dann: R&R

Draco Pov:

* * *

Lippen so rot wie Blut

Du hast mir einmal von diesem Mädchen erzählt… dieser kleinen Prinzessin….

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie sie hieß, oder warum du mir diese Geschichte überhaupt erzählt hast….

Ich weiß nur noch, wie sehr die Beschreibung auch auf dich passte…. Mein Engel.

_  
Lippen, so rot wie Blut.  
__Haare, so schwarz wie Ebenholz.  
__Haut, so weis wie Schnee._

_Augen, so grün wie funkelnde Edelsteine. _

Ja, du wart mein Engel.  
Mein Alles.

Niemand wusste es…  
Niemand durfte es erfahren…  
Niemand hätte es geglaubt…

Wieso auch?

Ich war der Feind und du das Gute.  
Ich die Dunkelheit und du das Licht.  
Ich war der Slytherin und du der Goldjunge.

Wer hätte uns schon geglaubt...?

Und so war es unser Geheimnis…

Wir hätten einander nie verraten.  
Wie heißt es doch: Schweigen wie ein Grab….

Und das tust du….  
Das tust du...

Und so stehe ich heute hier, an deinem Grab…

Ein letztes Mal lasse ich meine Blick über dich gleiten…. Und wieder wird mir mit alle Kraft bewusst, was ich alles verloren habe.

Ich weiß noch, wie wir uns das erste Mal geküsst haben.  
Ich war der erster Mann in deinem Leben… ich war der Erste, der dir zeigte, wie es ist geliebt zu werden….

Und das, wo du es mir doch selbst erst beigebracht hattest….  
Malfoys waren noch nie die liebevollen Vorzeigeeltern.

Mein Blick fällt auf deine Lippen… sie sind so bleich… und ich schlucke einen Klos hinunter, bei dem Gedanken, sie nie wieder zu berühren.

Mit einem Mal fällt mir auf, dass deine Haare gar nicht mehr widerspenstig sind wie früher. Ich weiß noch, wie sehr du dich immer über sie aufgeregt hast... Sie taten nie, dass was du wolltest…. Doch heute sind sie gebrochen ….

Es ist als würde mir das Wissen, dass auch du gebrochen bist, die Luft abschnüren.

Du warst immer so stark… so unbesiegbar….  
Du warst der Held, selbst meiner…und das, obwohl ich den kleinen Jungen, der du wirklich warst sah und liebte…. Und dennoch…ich weiß, warum all diese Menschen dir folgen… schließlich tat ich es ja auch, nicht wahr?

Deine Haut ist so blass, dass du selbst mir Konkurrenz machst, und das will schon was bedeuten…..

Ich weiß noch, was für einen schönen Kontrast deine goldfarbene Haut auf meiner aristokratischen Blässe bildete, wenn wir uns liebten.  
Doch heute ist es eine unnatürliche Blässe, leichenblass im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Heute sind deine Augen geschlossen und ich weiß, dass es für immer ist.  
Weißt du, wie oft ich dich beobachtet habe, wenn du nachts in meinen Armen lagst?  
Unzählige Male…

Und heute, hier, jetzt wird mir bewusst, dass dies kein Traum ist… dass du nicht aufwache wirst… dass ich nie wieder in deine funkelnden Augen blicken werde.

Und dieses Wissen schmerzt viel mehr, als es die Folter des Dunklen Lords je könnte.

Überall um mich ist es rot…. So rot…  
Die rot geweinten Augen der Menschen….  
Die roten Haare der Wieselfamilie….  
Die roten Fahnen Gryffindors, die sie dir zu Ehren aufgestellt haben. Irgendwo, irgendwann anders wäre es ja vielleicht ganz schön gewesen, doch hier und jetzt, erinnert es mich nur an das Blut, das du für sie gegeben hast.

Ich war es, der dich gefunden hat…

…. All das Blut… all der Tod….

Rot war noch nie meine Lieblingsfarbe. Nicht, weil es nun wirklich nicht zu Grün und Silber passt, sondern weil es schlicht und einfach für Gryffindor stand… für alles was ich hassen musst…. Und so musste ich auch das Rot hassen….

Nun, so lange bis ich DICH kennen und lieben lernte…

Doch das ist nun vorbei….

Heute hasse ich das Rot, weil es mich immer an deinen Tod erinnern wird.

Du bist der Held….  
Der, der uns alle Befreit hat….  
Der, der das Licht symbolisierte und die Dunkelheit vertrieb….

Vielleicht ist es Ironie, dass das Holz deines Sarges, das schwärzeste Ebenholz ist, das ich je gesehen habe.

All die Tränen, die heut fallen…  
All die Augen, die so rot geweint sind….  
Es ist alles so leer…. so Glanz los…..

Die Welt hat ihren Glanz verloren….

Du warst das einzig Besondere hier auf dieser Welt.

Heute funkeln nur noch die Sterne, die Sterne über deinem Grab. Sie behalten die Erinnerung an uns, auch wenn die Menschen uns vergessen.

Und das werden sie.

Das werden sie.

So wie alle großen Geschichte früher oder später vergessen werden.

Nur, dass die Menschen unsere wahre Geschichte nie gekannt haben.

* * *

_Fin_

**UND? **


End file.
